FruitCrunch a Captain Crunch and Toucan Sam FanFiction
by Palmertech
Summary: After a stormy night Captain Crunch's voyage at sea ends in tragedy. The man finds himself stranded on a beach after having glimpsed purgatory. Seeing the Captain in such a condition, Toucan Sam and his nephews give the man some aid as well as a new place in the world; with them as family.


Lightning shot across the vast cloudy sky, followed by the instant booming of thunder. The ship rocked back and forth violently. The storm was growing worse by the minute and Captain Crunch was losing control of the ship. The harsh motions of the boat got to even the captain, who was a seasoned veteran of the seas. Another bolt of lightning appeared, this time striking the mast, splitting it in half. Captain knew the worst was yet to come and didn't hesitate to give his final command:

"Abandon Ship!"

With those words the crew clamored into the lifeboats. They were reluctant to do so however, for they knew this would be the last time they would see the ship or her captain ever again. So many memories. So many expeditions. Never again would they know such a virtuous man like Captain Crunch. As the lifeboats were lowered to sea, the captain gave a final salute to his brave crew. A single tear ran down his cheek as his crew drifted away. It was not out of sorrow nor regret, but of fulfillment. With all of the heavy rain bearing down, none bear witness to the Captain's only wept tear. He lifted his head and froze in shock. A towering wave of devastation slammed down onto the ship. The impact shattered the ship into fragments, which scattered in all directions. Captain Crunch flew to the side and the world around him grew dark.

There was nothing in the void where the captain stood. A featureless blankness unimaginable to the human mind. There was no color, but yet it was neither black nor white. No shapes, nothing. There was no air, yet Captain Crunch was breathing. No light, yet the captain could see himself. There was no ground, but yet the man stood.

"Where am I?" the captain asked aloud, knowing fully he was alone. "Nowhere" The thought slipped into his head. The voice didn't belong to him, but yet was no one else's. Then a small light appeared in front of him. It was far away. "A way back home" the voice suggested. "I have made my peace, there is nothing left for me back on Earth." Captain Crunch said aloud to no one in particular. Although his words were clear, his desire has shifted ever so slightly in doubt. Thoughts of his crew sprang up. He had left them all alone, with no one to guide them. All of a sudden he could feel the void clinging onto him. Captain had to make a decision and soon. To pass onto the afterlife or to return to the mortal plane and be there for his crew once more.

He had to go back. With a sudden burst, the man dashed forward to the light. It was far away. With each passing step, the void held on with more force. This would not be easy. Captain Crunch was one step away from reaching the light, but the vast nothing held on with unyielding power. "I must not fail my crew again!' he shouted as he willed himself to his goal.

Captain Crunch gasped for air as he coughed up the water from his lungs. He tried to open his eyes, but the sun was too bright. He felt solid land on his back. It was sand. Water rushed to his waist as he lied on the ground. "This must be a beach." he thought to himself. After some effort his eyes opened to reveal a clear blue sky. A shadow appeared over him. It took the shape of a bird. "You're alive" the bird spoke with concern. Unable to grasp reality at the moment, Captain Crunch fell into unconsciousness.

He awoke to a drop of water striking his face. His eyes opened as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in some sort of hut made of mud, branches, and palm tree leaves. He was also laying on some palm tree leaves himself. They were newly harvested, so they aren't dry and uncomfortable. Someone has brought him here. "About time you woke up." a voice said beside him. It was the same bird from the beach. "How long was i out?" Captain asked. "About three days." the strange bird responded.

The bird was a brilliant blue with a bit of a white front. He had a long multi colored beak ending in a black tip. He was tall for a bird, with a height of five and a half feet tall. "Who are you?" Captain Crunch asked the bird. "I wish to know the name of the one who had saved my life." "My name is Toucan Sam." The bird said with confidence. The man was perplexed with the creature in front of him, he had never seen such an animal before. Certainly not one with such sentience.

"I'm sure that you have many questions, but for right now you need your rest. As you can see, you're quite injured." Toucan Sam pointed down to the large piece of wood embedded in the man's side. This was the first time Captain Crunch noticed it. The adrenaline had prevented him from feeling pain, but that had worn off now. The pain was incredible. It would be a while before he would recover.

"Here drink up." Sam held out a bowl of water. The captain downed it in an instant. "Not so fast, it's just going to come back up if you keep doing that!" The bird cried out. "Thank you, Toucan Sam." "You can thank me once you've recovered, until then my job is still not done." Captain Crunch sighed and lied back down on the leaf bed. "Don't feel bad, you are no burden to me, in fact I love helping those in need. Don't worry, you're in good hands." With that the toucan took the bowl and went outside to collect more water for the injured captain.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked behind Captain. "Do you know who he is Puey?" "No I don't Susey, how about you Louis?" "Not clue Puey." Captain Crunch looked behind him and saw three birds. They all looked like Sam, but smaller, were these his children? "Why are you in bed?" The sudden questions brought up by the children were overwhelming, so much in fact Captain Crunch didn't know what to really say.

"What are you three doing in here?" It was Toucan Sam, who has returned with some more water. "Nothing Uncle." The three said in unison. "Just ho on outside and play for a while, okay boys?" "Yes Uncle." They responded as the trio dashed outside. "Sorry about that, I told them not to bother you." "It's quite alright, so I take it they aren't yours." Toucan Sam looked away, embarrassed and gave a slight frown. "No, I've never had children of my own. I've never been with anyone before either" the bird said with a heavy heart."They were my brother and his wife's kids, but they left this island long ago, leaving me by myself with the three." "Why did they leave?" "Well because they were an adventurous pair and wanted to explore the world together. They thought it would be best if the kids didn't tag along, so they left them under my care. That was about two years ago, and I haven't heard from my brother or his wife since then."

Captain Crunch felt his heart ache. This bird was so kind hearted, with admirable qualities. He couldn't help but feel connected to Sam. Toucan Sam could see the concern and guilt behind the captain's eyes. "Hey, don't feel bad about it. Remember, helping those who are in need completes me, so watching these kids not only helps them, but myself as well." Upon hearing those words, Crunch had an idea. "What if I were to help you with the kids? I know it must be rough all by yourself, so I'll help out in anyway I can. It's the least I can do, after all you are helping me heal." The toucan's head lifted and he hid a small smile. "I would like that very much, but first, you need to get better."

Years have gone past and Captain Crunch had full recovered from his wounds. He now is fully devoted to the care of Toucan Sam's nephews, who now look to him as if he was family. Perhaps he really was family. As time went by, the captain started to forget his crew and his past life. It no longer mattered to him. He stood outside admiring the sea when Sam approached from behind. "Thank you so much Crunch for everything you have done for me and my nephews. It really means a lot to me." "Well it's the least I can do. You know I've been with you guys for so long I think of you guys as family." Toucan gave a quiet laugh in agreement. "That includes you as well Sam".

The bird blushed with a small sense of wanting. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to be with Captain Crunch forever. "Captain Crunch, I really don't know how I can put this without sounding weird but…" The captain put his finger on Toucan Sam's beak. "Shhh, I know, I feel the same way about you." From that moment onwards, the connection between Captain Crunch and Toucan Sam was absolute.

The pair wanted to cement their desires into their hearts and wanted to do so now. Sam closed the door of the mud hut and locked it. The curtains made of leaves were lowered to cover the open windows. They didn't want the kids to be involved. Captain Crunch began by kissing his lover's neck. The blue feathers felt smooth underneath the man's lips. Sam let out a soft moan. He was in heaven. The wet lips slowly glided up his long neck while the bird started to unbutton the man's blue coat. The gold shoulder pieces glimmered in the light as the captain's coat slipped of the aroused man and onto the floor.

Toucan felt Captain Crunch's strong pectoral muscles. He was in excellent shape, a fine catch indeed. Captain wrapped his hands around the back of the bird's neck and went in for a deep kiss on his lover's beak. Sam's long bird tongue met with Crunch's and the two wrapped around each other. Captain wrapped his lips around the two tongues, wrapped together like two mating snakes. He began to slightly suck on the muscles and could taste everything.

Sam could feel a slight protrusion against his stomach. His lover was aroused, and the bird could feel the erection underneath the captain's white trousers. He reached down in his love's pants and found his prize. His man's meat was growing ever larger, but not yet to full girth. Sam wanted it all, so he fondled Captain Crunch's testicles. They felt surprisingly cold to the touch, Captain wasn't quite ready for everything yet. That was fine by Toucan Sam, he wanted to take his time. There was no need to rush things.

Captain gave out a brief sigh as drops of pre-cum seeped out on his cock and onto Sam's wing down his pants. He was ready now. Crunch unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground. His cock was fully erect and ready for action. The pair let go of each other's tongues and Sam got on his knees. He was now sitting at cock level. The bird stared in wonder at the magnificence which was his lover's meaty rod. A droplet of pre-cum ran down the shaft. Sam licked the inseminal fluid and stopped. Never before had he tasted something so divine. It was a gift from the heavens. The taste was like nothing else Toucan had ever experienced before, and he doubted that it would be something to be forgotten.

The veiny rod of empowering meat glared back at the excited bird. It was calling out to him like the sirens of myths. Like the sailors of legend, he could not resist the call. Toucan opened his beak to give the cock a way in. He leaned in and slowly took in the length. The tip of the rod grazed the top of his beak, bending the head ever so slightly. The blue bird closed his eyes in pleasure as the full length of the shaft made its way into the avian's mouth. Sam's long tongue wrapped itself around the girth in his mouth. The captain thrusted slowly back and forth. The tongue provided much stimulating to the man. It wasn't long until Captain Crunch felt something amazing. Weak in his knees, Crunch could feel the stimulation. His cock expelled his seed inside his lover's mouth.

The cock quivered while semen escaped in pulses. Toucan Sam held his lover's fluids in his beak, savoring its glorious taste. Captain removed his meat from his lover's mouth, its cum still escaping from the tip. He also got down on his knees and embraced his bird in a loving kiss. He tasted his own semen in Sam's mouth. The duo shared the prized delicacy with their tongues. Captain Crunch removed his lips from the toucan's beak, cum dripping from both of their mouths. The glossy white liquid fell down in long strands.

Both man and bird reached out and caught the cascading seed before it reached the floor. It was too precious to be wasted like that. The sticky mass felt warm and welcoming to the touch. Captain Crunch rathered his hands on his dear Sam, who did the same to Crunch. With the semen gleaming in his hands, Captain Crunch spread his cum all over the bird's body, which Sam then spread the cum on his man's own body. They both spread the life giving semen until their bodies were completely coated.

It was now Toucan Sam's turn for pleasure. With his bird cock out in full bloom, he gently pushed his love down to his knees. The tip of his red rod grazed the captain's cheek as the man nuzzled against the meat. It's warm surface felt nice resting on his face. He wanted to taste the cock, no he needed to taste it. Into his mouth, Toucan Sam's went. With his mouth wide open, Crunch could feel every inch of his lover's rod go in deeper. He took it in much faster than Sam, and it wasn't long before all of the bird's meat was engulfed by Captain Crunch's mouth. The tip of the Foch reached beyond the man's throat. It was a difficult task, keeping himself from gagging on the sheer girth within him.

Captain Crunch's tongue ran along the bottom of the shaft, creating a wonderful sensation for his lover. He slowly moved his tongue back and forth, covering the meat in his saliva. Crunch the. Moved his head back and forth as well, he would make his dear Sam cum. With the penis going in and out of the man's throat, Toucan Sam shook as he felt himself climaxing. His orgasm was intense. His seed shot out like a water faucet. His hot sticky cum slid down Crunch's throat straight into the man's stomach. He swallowed the massive load with pleasure. His lover's semen tasted better than his own.

Toucan Sam got down and licked the cum dripping down from Captain Crunch's lips. The two embraced in a deep kiss. Crunch layed down an beckoned Sam to him. Thi bird knew what to do. He positioned himself right over his man's body. The captain's cock in the bird's face, and the bird's meat in the captain's face. The two opened their mouths for the appetizing delicacy in front of them. Captain Crunch closed his eyes as he took in his lover's meat once more, and the bird did the same. The duo stimulates each other with their throats. They were in perfect unison, the two couldn't be a more perfect match for one another. They both climaxed together and their cum seeped out into their mouths. This time the load wasn't as impressive as before.

The pair got up and kissed once more. With the seed still in their mouths, their tongues mixed the glorious liquid together. Individually, their seed tasted great, but together, their combined seed had a taste that could not be rivaled by anything. The sensation of the cum's taste resonated with the pair. The pair, panting in exuberant glee, wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace. They had not reached their peak pleasure yet, they lusted for a bit more. With one hole already penetrated, there was one remaining for the both of them. They were ready for anal.

It was Toucan Sam's turn first. He got down on all fours and revealed his ass. The bird's tail feathers were perked up, he was ready. Captain eyed his goal with ambition, it was his to invade at last. While on his knees, the man plunged his cock deep inside his lover. The blue bird cried out in agony. It was too rough. He wasn't quite ready for anything harsh yet. It was his first time after all. Captain Crunch felt guilty, he didn't mean to cause his lover any harm. He would be more conscious of his force. The man thrusted his cock slowly. His pelvic movements were rhythmically sensual. The sensation Captain Crunch felt was empowering, it felt different from Sam's throat. The anus had much more grip, causing an ever greater sensation than before.

Toucan Sam felt pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was a new sensation for the bird. While the cock certainly stung the inside of his rectum, it was never truly uncomfortable. It seemed right somehow. He could feel the full length of the man's pleasure rod being pushed deeper inside him. The thick meat stretched his asshole open. His man gave a low grunt as he thrusted his cock, the force pushed the bird a bit forward. His mind only thought of the meat inside of him. The bird closed his eyes in sheer pleasure.

Captain Crunch continued his indulgent cock pumping with joy. His erection began to twitch in his partner's whole. Crunch could feel an orgasm coming. It was intense, greater than either of the two previous times. His seed shot out, deep into his lover's rectum. Toucan Sam could feel the hot sticky liquid deep inside of him. Its warmth soothed the bird's body. The captain removed his throbbing penis from his partner, with cum still leaking out. The man was shaking with pleasure and in anticipation, for it was his turn to be fucked.

The man got on all fours this time, in preparation for his lover's meaty rod. Toucan Sam was a more gentle being by nature. He caresses the man's glistening ass with his feathers. The smoothness of the captain's skin was incredible. With his rod in full length, the bird held the tip of his dick at Captain Crunch's asshole. He moved his cock in a circular motion, with its tip rimming the hole. It would be a tight fit, so Sam wanted to make his entrance as smooth as possible. After riming his parnter's ass, he was ready. The bird slid his cock in his man's body with care and love.

He hugged Crunch's body as his cock went in deeper. The long red rod slid inside with relative ease. The bird's body covered his man's body in loving embrace as he drove his cock in. The intense feeling was great, almost overwhelming the Toucan. He slowly began his thrusting. Sam's pleasure was absolute. His enjoyment was shared with his lover. For each thrust forward, Captain Crunch let out a deep grunt. It wasn't quite enough for the man though. He needed more. "Harder he said to his lover, who was still fucking him. "Are you sure?" Toucan Sam was concerned for his love, he didn't like to see Crunch in any pain. Captain Crunch nodded his head. He was sure of his decision. So harder the blue feathered creature fucked.

The bird thought himself to be a gentle being, but giving his man a hard pounding didn't feel wrong. He could see the captain slightly wince in pain, though the man said nothing, only grunts of pleasure escaped his throat. Sam started to feel ashamed of himself, he was enjoying his lover's pain to a small degree. This was something that he had never felt before. Toucan Sam pushed his guilt aside and continued his forceful infiltration of his man's rectum. It wasn't long before the avian came his bird seed inside of his external partner. The load was massive. Semen spurted out of Crunch's asshole, which still had Sam's cock inside. Cum dripped onto the leafy floor when Toucan Sam removed his pulsating rod from his partner's hole.

They were satisfied at last, their pleasurable experience had run its course. The duo faced each other and kissed with passion. The end of their cocks grazed each other's. Though the stimulation was small, cum still dripped out, covering the two rods in the sticky mass. It was now time to clean up the room and themselves. In no time the hut was clean as were Captain Crunch and Toucan Sam. They knew what they wanted, they wanted to stay together forever.

Sam and Crunch sat down on the bed of leaves. "You should tell the kids that you're apart of the family now" the bird said to Captain Crunch. "Shouldn't it be you who tells them, after all they know you better than they know me". "That may be so, but they love you, I know that for a fact." Captain Crunch blushed, he loved the three kids. "Alright, I will tell them. Puey! Sussey! Louis!" the man called out to the nephews, who came rushing in the hut. "Crunch is everything okay?" the trio all said in unison. "I have some great news. Your Uncle Sam has invited me to be apart of your family." With that the man turned to Sam and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" the man asked his lover, whose eyes lit up. "Of course Crunch, yes I will marry you." The two embraced each other in love while the three nephews cheered on in approval.

Captain Crunch laid beside Toucan Sam in a lovers cradle. This is paradise at last. He no longer felt the need to find his crew. They were adults after all, they didn't need him to guide them any longer. He stroked the heads of Sam's nephews who giggled with happiness. He stood up and looked at the moonlit sky. It's magnificence overwhelmed the man and tears of joy fell from his cheek. "What's wrong dear?" Sam purred behind the man. "Absolutely nothing." Captain Crunch responded with sincerity as he shut his eyes in pleasure.

The man opened his eyes to see his lover's face but saw something else instead. It was nothing. The void from which he escaped from all those months ago. He had returned to the vast nothingness from his past. "What is this?" Captain shouted aloud. "Nothing" a voice responded. His heart jolted. Panic filled his entire being. A small light appeared from afar. Crunch jolted towards it. He had to go back. "A way back home" a voice whispered. He was halfway there before the infinite blankness started to hold onto the man once more like it had done long ago. Desperate, the captain dashed forward with greater speed. His determination was absolute, nothing would stop him from seeing Toucan Sam again. He jumped into the light, back to where he wanted to be.

Light bore down on his face with incredible intensity. His head felt fuzzy. Had he been here before? Captain Crunch felt the sand beneath him and the waves rushing beside him. "A beach" he thought to himself. It all felt so familiar. A shadow of a bird rose in front of him. Crunch felt a sense of longing, but he knew not why. It was a bird's shadow, so why did he long for it? "You're alive" the bird spoke. Captain Crunch's eyes briefly lit up before slipping into unconsciousness.

Captain opened his eyes to the roof of a familiar hut. He had remembered everything at last. His previous life, injury, the nephews, and… "About time you woke up." It was Toucan Sam! His lover is here, and they would be together. "Toucan Sam?" "How do you know my name?" Captain Crunch's eyes widened, did he not remember him? The man sat up but a sharp pain shot up his side. A piece of wood protruded from his side at the very same spot it was before…It was nothing, he was with his lover once more, even if Sam had forgotten about him. He would make him remember.

Toucan Sam nursed the confused man back to health, however the captain's mind could not be repaired. Living with the thoughts of two memories from the same time left the man unstable. He could no longer distinguish between what is and what was. Crunch no longer cared for his own self. He only ate when being fed directly by Sam. He drank only with the water offered by his "lover". The captain neglected his body and refused to wash himself or bathe. When he had started to gain recovery from his side's wound, the captain snapped. His psyche shattered into fragments. It had been months and Toucan Sam had yet to show any sign of his "true feelings" for Captain Crunch. He would wait no longer, it was time for intimacy with Sam once more.

The deranged castaway waited until Sam came home to feed the pathetic soul he was harboring. "I really wish that you could recover quickly, I feel awful knowing that you feel so miserable." The bird spoke with a deep sadness in his voice. He knew that the man intentionally didn't want to recover, but yet Sam said nothing. He fed them captain his food, who looked overjoyed to be with him. "He's weird, absolutely, but ultimately harmless" Toucan Sam thought to himself. The man was using him for his own delusional purposes. He turned away to leave when everything went dark.

The blue bird could barely keep his eyes open when he awoke. He felt numb. Sam's body did not respond to him. The world around him was an unidentifiable blur. His eyes could not adjust themselves very easily. He was incapable of making any thoughts more complex than the most basic of observations. All he could hear was a constant ringing in his ears. A shadowy figure appeared over top of the bird and he passed out again.

Sam awoke again, this time with more sentience. He was still very dazed and confused. At least he could feel again, however he could not move. He looked at his arms and legs. They were bound to leafy bed that belonged to the strange man he was harboring. He gasped with the sudden remembrance of being struck. The strange man rose up beside him and peered at the bird. "How long has he been there?" Sam asked himself. "How long have I been here?" He thought with with worry towards his nephews.

"Hello Sam, it has been a while since we spoke." Toucan Sam was bewildered. How did this stranger know his name? He remembered his first conversation with the castaway. He had known the bird's name back then as well. Sam had never seen someone like Captain Crunch before in his life. The island is quite remote. "How do you know my name?" the bird asked the curious man before him. "Don't you remember me? You healed my wounds, we lived together for several years, we made love together, and most importantly, I proposed to you!" Tears went down the crazed man's cheek. He was clearly distraught. "I don't even know your name, and you're saying we've known each other for years? I've only "known" you for a few months, and even then you haven't said anything up until now!"

Toucan Sam's words of logic and reason had fallen upon deaf ears. Captain Crunch was too far gone. His mind couldn't accept that his "lover" did not remember him. "My name is Captain Crunch and we have been together for years. I don't know why you don't remember me, but I will shake those lost memories free with my passion." With that the man unbuttoned his brilliant blue jacket and let it fall to the floor, revealing his chest. It was grotesque. Crunch's neglect for his own body was evident. His scar from the wood was inflamed and seeped out thick white pus. He had dead skin peeling all over. Stench washed over Toucan Sam like a flood. The captain never washed himself, and Toucan Sam refused to do that for him.

The abomination lurched forward and straddled over the bird. Sam could barely breathe with the foul smell overwhelming him. He wanted to scream, to call out for help, but he couldn't muster the strength. Captain Crunch rubbed his oily hand all over the bird's face in a show of delusional affection. He bent down low, his face close to Sam's, and licked his lips. "Please...don't" the bird whispered, hoping that the aggressor would back off, but it was no use. The man gently kissed the bird's neck. It burned Sam's neck, for the man's mouth was full of bacteria. Toucan Sam felt his stomach lurch. "I love you Sam." the man cooed to his "lover". He was mad with emotions, for he wanted Toucan Sam to remember him.

He stuck out his tongue and licked the bird's neck, covering it in a slimy substance. The man's tongue had several large ulcers, which were close to popping. "Please love me." The man let out a groan of joy. He had Toucan Sam in his grasp at last. He kissed the side of Sam's long multi colored beak. The bird squirmed in a vain attempt of escape, but it was futile. Captain Crunch wanted to taste his lover's tongue once again, but Toucan Sam held his mouth closed. "Open up dear" the crazed man purred. The beak didn't budge. "Oh you want it rough then dear, well isn't this a surprise." With great force Captain Crunch pried the bird's beak open and put a small piece of wood inside to keep it open.

Tears flowed down Sam's cheek as Captain Crunch put his disgusting tongue in his mouth. He felt the rotten muscle fondle his own tongue. The bird tasted the infested meat and heaved. Nothing came out. Crunch's tongue pressed hard against the roof of Toucan Sam's mouth, so hard that the ulcers popped. Blood and pus flowed out, creating a pool inside the bird's beak. It tasted repulsive. Gagging, the blue bird thrashed around to get away, knowing that he couldn't. The toucan wanted to scream, but if he tried, the vile liquid in his mouth would go down his throats and into his lungs. He would drown in a mess of blood and pus. Toucan Sam didn't want that.

The blue bird tried to spit up the wretched concoction in his mouth when his beak was forcibly closed. "Drink up honey, I made it special, just for you." Sam had no choice if he wanted to live, he had to swallow. And so he did. The thick liquid slid down the poor creature's throat, down into his stomach. He shuttered in absolute fear, disgust, and regret. Tears ran down his face like a broken faucet. Captain Crunch let go of his beak, letting the bird breathe again. He wanted to scream but first needed to catch his breath. Panting, Sam opened his mouth to give out a yell. He briefly made a small noise when Captain Crunch punched him in his chest, winding him.

The blue bird coughed hard as he desperately tried to get some air. "Now, now, don't be calling out. We wouldn't want your nephews getting involved, do we?" The madman smirked at his captive. He had no intention of dealing with them, not yet at least. He still had to win back the love of Toucan Sam. The kids would just get in the way. Sam was distraught, he had tried to call for help, but it was futile. "This couldn't get any worse" the bird thought to himself. Oh how wrong he was. His captor rose up and unbuckled his white pants and they fell to the ground. He revealed his genitals to his "lover".

He pointed down to his testicals. They were rotten. The neglect Crunch had towards his body hit hard on his reproductive organ. It was mostly deep red with a large blackened area towards the front. Inside that blackened area were small white dots that moved. They were maggots, writhing within the man's ballsack. A small flow of blood seeped from the open wound, cascading down a path of dried blood. Crunch lightly squeezed his testicle, and some maggots were squeezed out and plopped on Toucan Sam's belly. "Hey dear, it appears as though I've been very dirty, would you clean me up a bit with your tongue?" Toucan Sam's eyes widened with pure disgust. The very idea caused the trapped bird nausea.

"No, I refuse to. You can't make me do such a repulsive thing like that!" Sam expected the crazed man to strike him or something like that, but he only chuckled. "Well if you won't clean me up, perhaps one of your nephews will, I'm sure they would." Crunch turned around and walked to the door. "No! Wait! I'll do it, I'll do it. Just don't involve my nephews, they're only children." "Ha ha ha, I knew you would, you're always caring for those kids, that's just how you are. You're so sweet dear." The captain straddled his helpless captive. His testicles hanging right above the bird's beak. "Open up dear, dinner is ready."

The bird did as he was commanded and opened his beak. The captain was suspicious of him so he put the small piece of wood back in his captive's mouth, preventing it from closing. The bird stuck out his long tongue. He could taste the maggots even before he made contact. Toucan Sam braced himself and put the tip of his tongue on the infested area. The writhing creatures within were startled and squirmed about in an attempt of escape. One popped out and rolled down Sam's tongue and fell into his throat. He swallowed it by pure instinct, without even thinking. It was horrifying. The taste and the texture of the small larvae cascading down into his stomach was unbearable. The small maggot wiggles about and the bird could feel its movements.

The bird gagged on the wretched insect in his esophagus. His stomach churned and out came his lunch. His vomit ran down his cheeks. With his head held straight up while being forced down on the bed, his bile had nowhere else to go but to stay in his throat, stopping his breathing. He flailed about , desperate to get the vomit out of his windpipe. Captain Crunch saw this and with a brief glimpse of humanity rising within him, turned Toucan Sam's head and let the vomit escape, which allowed his love to breathe once more. He panted for air, then gave a sigh of relief. This reprieve of violence would not last for much longer.

Captain Crunch stood over top of his lover and frowned. "Well, that won't do now dear. I'm not clean yet. You've got to do better than that. Now let's try that again." The man boy down on his knees and rubbed his ballsack all over his lover's beak. "All right dear, you know what to do." Sam shuddered in deep regret and fear, he knew that he had no choice. He stuck out his long tongue and forced it into the open wound on his oppressor's testical. Captain Crunch gave a great moan. Although the nerves around his balls were almost nonexistent, the man could still slightly feel his lover's tongue. It was painful, but the captain had no issues with that, he only wished that he could feel it more. That being said, the very thought of his "lover" cleaning his wound warmed the deranged man's heart.

Toucan Sam dug his tongue down deep and scooped up several writhing maggots. He held his breath and swallow the disgusting mass. Tears ran down his cheeks as he shivered in guilt. He went in for more and extracted even more larvae. It wasn't long before the deed was done, and all of the maggots were removed. All that remained were dried blood flakes, residing deep in the holes left by the maggots. The crazed man fondled his testicles and squeezed them. Blood flakes, saliva and bodily fluids dripped down onto Toucan Sam's face, who became petrified in horror.

Crunch smiled at his captive and got down close to his "lover". He gave out a deep pure as he licked Sam's face. "You've done quite a good job dear, you make an old man proud." "T-t-thank y-you C-c-captain Crunch." The delusional castaway blushed. He was finally getting through to his "lover". "Sam, feel free to call me honey, my little bee." The bird quaked in tormented agony. He was not enjoying this at all, however he knew that he would have to play the part or else his nephews would be in danger. "Ok h-honey." The small bird whispered.

The man continued his tongue action and started to get down lower until he reached his goal. Toucan Sam's meat stick. It was completely flaccid. "What's wrong dear? Having trouble getting it up? I can help with that, just let me work my magic and in no time you'll perk up." Captain Crunch gave a childish giggle in glee as he kissed the tip of his "love's" dick. The bird gasped blushed as he looked away in embarrassment and guilt. Captain Crunch gave the little cock a small lick and felt it getting a bit bigger. It was working. His partner was getting aroused. Sam felt defeated, he didn't enjoy being defiled, but his body's pleasure said otherwise.

As the bird's red meat grew in length, the captain licked it more aggressively. It wasn't long before Sam's cock was fully erect in all of its glory. Captain Crunch marveled in its magnificence. "It's just as beautiful as I remembered it Sam darling. You really know what I need, don't you?" The bird's long shaft quaked briefly before pre-cum seeped out. It wasn't much, but it was enough get Captain's attention. Crunch's finger ran up the side of Toucan Sam's erection, catching the drop of semen. Wanting to taste his "lover's" cum once more, he stuck his finger in his mouth. It tasted just as incredible as before. The unmistakable flavor that the crazed man had spent months longing for has returned.

He spent a few more seconds in marvel, the raw delicacy in the man's mouth was undeniably a gift from above. Captain Crunch held the bird's rod in his hands and pressed it up against his face. Its warmth soothed the man's soul. "You're so warm dearest, I can't get enough of you." The man couldn't wait much longer, his lust was absolute. He opened his mouth wide and engulfed the entirety of Sam's hot meat. The cock felt right in Captain Crunch's mouth, as if it had always belonged there, or that's what the captain thought. He began his cock sucking endeavor full heartedly, not hesitating for a second.

With the full length of the shaft in his mouth, Captain Crunch started to use his tongue for increased pleasure. His ulcers popped and blood seeped out, coating the bird's cock with the deranged man's bodily fluids. It stung the captain, but he cared very little for something so trivial as pain. Pleasure was his only motivation, and he would have it all. The tip of Crunch's bloodied tongue found its prize. The tip of his "lover's" cock and its opening. With great force, the man drove his tongue deep inside Sam's urethra. The blue bird briefly cried out in pain before stopping himself. He didn't want to attract the attention of his nephews. They didn't need to bear witness to this satanic deed.

In and out the tongue's movements went, causing unimaginable pain to the bird's cock hole. Tears flowed down Toucan Sam's cheeks in a steady flow. Captain Crunch's eyes rolled back in sadistic pleasure as he took in the elegant taste that was Sam's rod. This taste was just a precursor to what is to come. Toucan Sam's bird seed called out to him. Even with the stimulation being felt by the blue bird, he wasn't close to cumming, and Captain Crunch could sense it. "Looks like you need some more encouragement my dear." the deranged madman attempted to say with his tongue still deep in his lover's meat opening. The man raised his left hand and balled it into a fist and, with pinpoint accuracy, plunged it deep into Sam's exposed ass.

Sam gasped in surprise, anguish, and embarrassment. He never had something shoved up his ass before, so this was an unexpected and unwanted experience. "Oh, well aren't you a tight bird." the man crowed to his captive. Sam could do little but groan in agony. His penis felt like it would split open at a moment's notice, and his ass hole burned with an intense heated pain. Captain Crunch fisted his partner's gaping rear with earnest vigor as he tongued the bird's urethra. The movements of his tongue synchronized with his fist with an almost artistic perfection. Such a rhythmic assault of sexual brutality began to wear down the sanity of the helpless azure avian. Within the back of his consciousness layed a glimmer of abhorrent deviancy shunned by the masses of the sane. For a single brief second, Toucan Sam enjoyed being defiled, but shook himself from these fiendish thoughts.

Captain Crunch could feel the almost immeasurably small pleasure emanating from his partner and grinned. "Was he finally getting through to his lover?" he thought with absolute glee. With a newfound sense of passion, the captain thrusted his tongue and fist faster and deeper than ever before. The sensation, more intense then before, stimulated Toucan Sam. He could feel it. He could feel himself cumming. Semen shot through his rod before stopping. Captain Crunch's tongue blocked the path of escape.

As more cum flooded into Sam's meat rod, more pressure built up. Captain Crunch could barely taste his lover's fluids and went into a frenzy. He didn't want the cum to just graze the tip of his tongue, he wanted it to flood his entire mouth. So the man drove his tongue deep into his captive's cock hole, in a vain attempt of reaching the prized seed. This would prove to have excruciating consequences, for the man's tongue went too deep into Sam's urethra, causing the cock to split apart. Pain shot through the poor bird's body as blood and semen flowed from his once intact penis. Captain Crunch's eyes widened before sucking on the bottom half of Sam's split cock. Toucan Sam couldn't control himself anymore and let out a blood curdling screech. He started bawling in regret and pain, for he knew that his nephews must have heard his scream. He couldn't be more correct, for only a few seconds had passed since his scream when the trio burst into the mud hut.

The three young birds froze in horror at the sight of a naked Captain Crunch kneeling over their uncle bleeding out. Puey and Susey dashed forward to help their uncle, while Louis stood in petrified fright. Their efforts were in vain however, for the towering grotesque of a man knocked them down with his fist, bloodied from its previous endeavor inside Sam's ass. "Well young ones, looks like you want to have some jollys". Susey stood up and punched Captain Crunch in the gut. Being a child, his punch had little force behind it. "No! Susey! Puey! Louis! Run away! Please! Before it's too late, just go!" But Sam's words of affectionate advice fell upon deaf ears for the trio held their ground. "You little runt! It looks like you need to learn some manners." The captain reached out and clasped the small bird's throat and squeezed. With his other hand Crunch pried Susey's beak open. "Oh, you'll do nicely" the man purred to his victim, who struggled to breathe. Captain Crunch plunged his meaty rod deep into the adolescent avian's throat. With his rod inside Susey, the captain let go of the bird's throat, instead clamping down on Susey's shoulders.

The small blue bird gagged on the sheer girth occupying his gullet. Captain Crunch's rod was large and difficult for even Sam, a fully grown toucan, to take in orally, so to say that Susey was struggling with the meat is an extreme understatement. Tears fell down the young Toucan's beak as he tried to breathe with the captain's cock deep inside his throat. Then the man began to thrust his rod of doom. Susey's struggles with his oppresor's cock before were nothing compared to now. The small creature's neck simply couldn't withstand the intense force behind the massive cock's thrusts. With a powerful thrust of his cock, Captain Crunch's young cocksleeve's neck gave a loud crack before the child fell limp, his neck broken.

Susey wasn't quite dead, only paralyzed, but he was ever grateful for this for he couldn't feel much of anything anymore. The captain took no notice of his victim's paralysis and continued his pumping. Each thrust brought him closer to an inevitable climax. "You're pretty tight Susey, you make for an excellent cocksleeve." The bird gave no answer, but Captain Crunch didn't mind, that only meant that Susey was enjoying the captain's meat. He gave a final thrust before expelling his toxic seed inside Susey's gullet. The infected seed burned the bird throat, so much so that holes were carved inside. Captain Crunch withdrew his throbbing erection from his victim, who he threw onto the floor. The impact reverberated all throughout the young one's shattered spine. This tremor disconnected the last few nerves in Susey's body, killing him instantly.

His small body fell limply to the ground with a thud, its sound forever echoing in Sam's broken mind. "Pathetic child. Sleeping on the job, are we? Now I've got to wake your little runt up Sam. You should have disciplined them better hun." Toucan Sam didn't budge, his eyes fixated on the corpse of his nephew. The crazed man stood over the lifeless body. Salivating, Captain Crunch plunged his decrepit cock deep down into Susey's throat. Flakes of dried cum crumbled off the man's red hot rod. Captain thrust his cock forward with demonic power. His meat didn't travel far down Susey's throat before getting caught on one of the holes caused by the man's infected seed. "I didn't think you were this tight boy!" the captain shouted with primal vigor. Crunch howled in laughter as he jammed his meat through the hole. The hole stretched before the flesh ripped apart.

Captain Crunch's meat rod slid around Susey's body with ease now, no longer confined to just being in the young bird's gullet. Blood flowed out of the deceased mouth, coating the ground in a deep red hue. "You're losing heat Susey, is everything alright?" The dead bird did not give an answer of course. "Let me heat you up some my child." Animalistic rage took hold of the deranged captain, who violently fucked the corpse. His rapid thrusting created unholy heat. Such heat kept the body warm and soft. The man began to slow down his furious pounding, growing ever nearer to his epic climax. With the slowdown, heat was no longer being generated and the body began its journey to rigor mortis. The body began to stiffen and harden. Its coolness ceased to be of any bother to the man who lost his mind.

With a final thrust of his cock, the stiff body fell apart. Susey's left wing was ripped off from the force of the thrust. The rigor mortis took its toll on his long dead body. "S-s-Susey!" Toucan Sam cried out, finally mustering the strength to speak. The initial horror of what had happened had passed. Cold blood slowly seeped out onto the ground. The corpse was being showered by a steady stream of semen sprayed by Captain Crunch's meaty rod. Reaching his climax, the man gave a great sigh. "You were great kid, how do you do it?" But of course, Susey gave no answer. "I'll let you sleep for now Susey, but you had better behave yourself."

"Susey!" a voice cried out in despair. It was Puey, who had regained his consciousness. He knelt over his brother's motionless body and wept for his loss. "Let your brother sleep Puey." Crunch spoke to the distraught young bird. Puey gave no mind to the request of the madman, the only thing he could do was cry. Anger flashed before the Captain's face. "How dare you disobey me boy! You need severe punishment!" Captain Crunch threw the tearful bird down to the ground, landing him on his dead brother's body. Blood splashed all over the poor soul's body and face. Puey's eyes widened in shock at the hell being experienced.

Groveling on all fours, Puey tried to stand up to escape, but there was no chance of that happening. Captain Crunch grasped the boy's ass who cried out in denial. "Oh how firm you are Puey! Your ass looks so tantalizing, I think I'll sample a taste for myself." The captain pressed his face against the tight bird ass and gave a purr of satisfaction. Raw heat emanated from the succulent meat before him. It was, however, not hot enough for the Captain. He needed more heat. The man plunged his searing rod deep within the anus of his helpless victim, who screeched in agony. "It's time to stoke the fire within you Puey!" the captain yelled maniacally.

It was such a tight fit for Captain Crunch's thick meat stick, far tighter than Sam's ass. "Come on now Puey, you need to loosen up a little" said the lunatic as he struggled to get his cock in further. "Your ass sure has a lot of grip to it boy, I think that I might need some lube". Crunch reached down underneath of Puey and grabbed the dismembered wing belonging to Susey. Captain Crunch positioned the wing so that the dripping blood would fall upon his hard shaft. Crunch waited until his cock was completely covered with the blood of the dead before throwing the wing aside, having no further use for it. "Now let's try that again shall we"?

With his cock now soaked with blood, the madman thrust his throbbing rod back into the young bird's gaping ass. The stinging pain being felt by the child was nigh unbearable. Puey writhed around on his brother's corpse in a vain attempt at escape, but he was pinned down by Captain Crunch's meat and the pain it brought. The captain gave a vigorous groan as he began his forceful thrusting. The man's rod reached deep inside the ass of his victim. With each pump of his cock, Crunch's rod went deeper. Puey's small, young body simply was too fragile to be able to withstand such a beating. The frailty of the bird's bones, combined with the violent fucking by Captain Crunch started to take its toll.

Captain Crunch began to ram Puey's ass harder and faster than ever before. The intensity of the fucking was greater than anything ever experienced by any living creature. "Oh Puey, your ass is more re fuckable than your uncle's ass." The child gave no response to the madman's praise. "Sam dear, you raised your kids with such tasty bodies, but never thought to ravage them. You really are abstinent, aren't you?" Toucan Sam could barely process the words being spoken. His mind had completely snapped after being subjected to the horrific torment felt by the one he tried to help.

Puey gave a sharp scream. His bones were being fractured from the sheer intensity of the raw fucking. With each thrust of the captain's cock, more bone fractures formed, and with them was a sharp pain. Captain Crunch wanted to plant his meat even deeper into Puey's ass, but something barred the path of further entry. Puey's hipbone. Captain Crunch's gateway to pure pleasure would not be blocked by something so trivial as a bone! The deranged man thrust his throbbing meat forward with all of his being. The sudden impact sent devastating shockwaves all throughout the small avian's body. Where there were bone fractures, only fragments remained. The force completely shattered Puey's hipbone. Now Captain Crunch was free to go even deeper.

Blood poured out of the broken gaping asshole. Fragments of bone poked out of the anal cavity. Puey fell limp on the ground, landing on top of his dead brother. He had no more strength to move, the pain was too great. "Oh don't fall asleep just yet Puey, I'm just getting started!" Tears flowed down the child's face as he felt Captain Crunch's enormous rod penetrate him. Puey gasped as his oppressor's rod ruptured his insides. No longer was his cock confided to the small space of Puey's ass. The man's erection churned the insides of the small bird. This added extra stimulation for the crazed individual, who could feel himself getting close to climaxing.

With a final shout of animalistic fury, Captain Crunch thrust his steaming rod with incredible force, penetrating Puey's small heart. Puey felt a brief sharp pain just before the last amount of oxygen rushed to his brain. His final few seconds were absolute agony. They may have been only a few seconds in reality, but they felt like hours in the mind of the dying bird. The light of life left Puey's eyes as he went still, his dead body smothering Susey's cold corpse. Captain Crunch let out a deep moan of pure pleasure as his rancid semen shot out of his cock. His cum filled Puey's heart up completely, which wasn't too hard, considering its small size.

Captain Crunch pulled his cock out of Puey's dead body like he was pulling Excalibur from the ground. Blood and discolored semen dripped of the length of the shaft. The man stood up and scanned the room until he found what he was looking for. Louis, the last surviving nephew. Towering over the child, the man sneered. "Now it's your turn little one." "Yes, daddy dearest." Louis said in an almost trance like manner. The young bird eyed the veiny cock in front of him and nuzzled his cheeks along the shaft. Louis was ready and willing to please his new "daddy" to the best of his abilities.

Louis's mind was in irreparable disarray. The trauma of witnessing the violent mutilation of both of his brothers was not something that the young bird's brain could ever hope to withstanding while retaining sanity. Because of this, Louis's mind did the only thing it could do to cope. It lost all sense of reality. He now fell in love with the very being who murdered his brothers. The bird grasped the shaft and felt it's heat. It soothed the child. "Daddy, I feel cold and lonely, could you help me?" Captain Crunch blushed with sublime joy. Louis was all he could ask for in a son. "Of course sweetie, let daddy warm you up."

Louis stuck out his long tongue and licked the full length of the shaft. The fluids covering the rod were taken in by the bird, who couldn't seem to get enough of their taste. It was so attractive to the young bird. The scent, the sight, and the taste all called out to the broken-minded child. He needed more, and he couldn't wait for it any longer. Louis opened his beak and engulfed the entirety of his "daddy's" meat. The young bird wrapped his tongue around the cock in his mouth, wanting to please Captain Crunch even more. His head bobbed up and down, he wanted to pleasure his master with his oral capabilities. Captain Crunch leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure. "Louis, my boy… you sure know how to please a man," the captain said, panting. Louis's eyes lit up with excitement, he had his "daddy's" approval.

As he continued to give delicate head, Louis became very horny himself. He needed something to fuck. The closest thing to him was Puey's corpse. "It's still kind of warm," the young bird thought to himself as he dragged it close to him. Captain Crunch looked down into the pleading eyes of his dearest child and caved in to it's allure. With the unspoken consent being given to him, Louis stroked his growing erection before plunging it deep into Puey's bloodied ass. Captain Crunch gave a smile of pride when he saw the pleasure in Louis's eyes as he penetrated his brother. The small bird thrusted his meat in and out of Puey's asshole, its sensation spreading pure pleasure and satisfaction all throughout Louis's body.

Louis's head bobbed up and down more vigorously as he fucked the corpse. The more pleasure he felt, the more pleasure he would give his "daddy". It wasn't long before he started to feel something peculiar. Captain Crunch gave a loud moan as he came inside the mouth of his young partner. Louis on the other hand felt a wonderful sensation overwhelm him as cum spurted out of his tiny cock. It was his first time blowing a load, so he didn't have too much stamina or volume of semen. But Captain Crunch wanted to taste Louis's cum nonetheless. It tasted divine and pure. Although it didn't taste nearly as good as Sam's holy seed, it was certainly enthralling. Louis's hot sticky cum had a bit of something extra that Captain Crunch couldn't quite wrap his head around. It's almost as if it was innocence in a physical form.

Panting, the young bird's knees buckled from the sheer intensity of his first orgasm. He was shaking with adrenaline, the rush of ejaculating was intoxicating. Captain Crunch could feel the sheer pleasure emanating from the child. He looked over to the bed and the one tied up to it. "Sam my dear, did you see it? Louis's first orgasm!" the man said excitedly to his "lover". Toucan Sam, still bleeding out from his eviscerated cock gave a light smile. "That's wonderful honey." The bird was no longer in the right state of mind. He had been through too much for any sane being to endure without breaking. His blood loss didn't help either. "Louis," Toucan Sam whispered, "come here and show me what you've learned from daddy."

Louis perked up with childlike excitement. He looked up at Captain Crunch, whose face brimmed with delighted awe. "Go on now Louis, show your uncle what you can do. With the encouragement given by his proud "daddy", the young bird scurried over to his uncle and the whipped out his throbbing cock. He eyed Sam's asshole with lust. The bird's rectum was still bloodied from the violence fisting from earlier, but neither Sam nor Louis payed any mind. The fletchling plunged his rod deed into his uncle's gaping ass. Sam gave a slight gasp from pain and pleasure. "Who's my little man?" Sam asked. "I am," the small bird squealed with delight as he began his vigorous thrusting.

Captain Crunch, watching from afar, couldn't contain himself any longer. He needed to join in on the action. He lept over to Louis, who was pounding Sam's ass, and drove his meat up Louis's ass. The small bird cried out in delight and drops of pre-cum drizzeled out of his cock. The child continued to fuck his uncle while Crunch fucked him. The trio's combined pleasure was nothing less than absolute. Such bliss would never be obtained by anyone else. Louis and Captain Crunch gave their last thrust as they released their load of cum into their partner's gaping ass. Panting the three collapsed and fell into a blissful slumber.

Captain Crunch held Sam in a lover's cradle, and gave a sigh of satisfaction. He had it all again, even though things didn't go the same way as before, Crunch had the most important things in his life: Toucan Sam and a child. He stroke the head of the last remaining nephew who quivered in delusional hysteria. Captain Crunch got up and looked at the moonlit sky. It was a cloudy night. "What's wrong dear?" Sam asked, his soft voice barely reaching the man's ears. "Absolutely nothing." the man said as he closed his eyes in contempt.

He was there again. The great nothingness. How could he be here again? He had it all again and lost it all once more. "What happened? What went wrong?!" He shouted to the void. "Nothing" the same voice appeared. "Where is it? Where is the light?" And like that a small light appeared and the captain dashed to it with all of his speed. He would reach it before the void reached for him. It was easier this time to reach the light than his previous trials of willpower, so the man made it in no time.

Captain Crunch gasped for breath, coughing up the water from his lungs. He felt sand and water around him. "A beach?" He thought. "A beach!" With memories flooding back like a waterfall, his eyes sprang open as a shadow of a bird covered him. "You're alive" Toucan Sam said as Captain Crunch passed out.

A drop of water struck the man's face reviving him. He awoke to the same familiar hut where he lived previously. He finally understood what was going on. He was living in a loop. He had forgotten about his crew, the entire reason for his return to the mortal plane. However Captain Crunch had no more desire for them any longer, so he was doomed to repeat history until he joined his crew once more. Crunch smiled to himself. "I have all the time in the world to help my crew, they can wait a few hundred more lifetimes. This is my destiny now."


End file.
